


Kapisholaon

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Inspired by myrddinderwydd’s Angaran Expansion Project, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Kapisholaon, an Angaran word which translates to “The Disappeared,” or “the lost”; an Angaran term for those people kidnapped by the Kett. Sakura Ryder finds Jaal observing the Memorial Garden on Aya.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav & Female Ryder | Sara
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kapisholaon

**Author's Note:**

> I have [myrddinderwydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd) and myrddinderwydd’s [Angaran Expansion Project (AEP)](https://angaranexpansionproject.tumblr.com/) to thank for inspiring me to write this fic. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Sakura Ryder walked down the landing ramp of the Tempest. Warm sun on her earth-brown skin, cool wind ruffled her jet black hair, sky blue eyes took in the colorful plants and vegetation which was draped like ivy over the upper sky-ways between buildings, and dressed in a blue and white short-sleeved Andromeda Initiative uniform inclusive of matching shorts.

The rest of the Pathfinder team had gone off into the city itself a while ago, it was always a relaxing time on Aya and everyone wanted to make the most of it.

Sakura stepped onto the white and blue flooring and continued towards the main door out of the docks into the city.

An Angaran voice, male, called out to her. "Pathfinder!"

Sakura turned to her left where the voice came from. "Oh, hi!"

An Angara stood before her, he had an icy blue skin tone and purple eyes, and wore a loose fitting set of shorts and pants with a rofjinn of a different style than Jaal's or Evfra's. "I don't believe we've met. Name's Naashi Sershaa." He paused. "I wanted to give my thanks. What you and the others did regarding that..." an audible shudder in his voice, "Exaltation facility, saving so many." He looked into the Pathfinder's eyes. "My taoshay, many of my family, and some friends from the Resistance I knew...were in that place."

Sakura's expression softened, he was only one of many. She got so many thanks from Angara in the week following the Exaltation facility, both via her email terminal and in person. "That's why I didn't blow that place up, even though I could have. I knew so many there could be reunited." She paused, her voice resolute. "And we'll go back and save everyone else soon. The only thing left after we finish will be a crater and rubble."

"Make sure it's obliterated, for all of us." He paused, his expression pained. "We lived on Voeld, but after what happened...after the Kett had rounded up most of my family, after that dreadful place; we're moving to Havarl. Much safer, and the daara within a hundred kilometers of Jaadeen are very safe, they say the Kett are terrified of Jaadeen itself."

Sakura knew why, Jaadeen's and by extension Havarl's defenses tormented the Kett to no end. The Kett gave up trying to take over the planet for the time being, she had found evidence they were saving it for last. There were only small pockets of Kett on the planet at the time, though some pockets proved problematic for the Resistance until APEX biotics and Krogan put major dents in the enemy forces in those areas. "After we've dealt with that facility and the Moshae recovers, she will take me to the vault. Hope that gives us answers which will allow us to crush the Kett here." She paused, a slight smile. "The Kett haven't faced biotics before we arrived. And the Asari commandos and the Krogan are pissed on your people's behalf. Even heard tales of utter devastation they've wrought on the Kett."

Naashi smiled. "Good to hear, the Kett are going to regret ever coming to Heleus. Especially with how long lived the Asari and Krogan are, the centuries of battle experience they would have gained. And when it comes to those Krogan Battlemasters and Asari Matriarchs who were Asari Commandos..." He chuckled. "I would love to see the look on the faces of the Kett when they unleash their full power."

Ryder smiled slightly. "Cora told me one Asari commando unit's Matriarch age captain, having learned from an old Human video game series the line, was screaming as she tore Kett apart with her biotic might; 'I will rip and tear, rip and tear you Goddess damned bastards until it is done!'.

The Angara smiled. "Those biotics, and the Krogan, are going to make the Kett feel it for certain." He paused. "Going to go visit my family, and my taoshay. Thank you for speaking with me."

Sakura nodded. "You are welcome."

With that, Naashi headed off to the main door out of the docks.

Sakura headed to the door as well, still open, and walked into the city itself.

She took notice of the message terminal.

One of the female Angara, who had a vibrant yellow skin tone with a stylish blue shirt and matching pants with a rofjinn that looked closer to a cape, finished reading the terminal. She took notice of the Pathfinder, lime green eyes on her. "Done here, you're more than welcome to read it." She walked down the street.

"Thank you." Sakura walked to the terminal. She activated her omni-tool and activated the text translator. She pressed the holographic display over the news from the current day.

* * *

**Last chance for volunteers**

In two standard days' time, we will be launching a major mission to free everyone else from the Exaltation facility the Pathfinder and the Resistance raided two weeks ago. All indications are present the Kett are starting things back up soon. And if we don't act before three full days have elapsed, more will be lost.

Stay strong and clear, and may the stars be with you,

Evfra de Tershaav.

**Statement from Moshae Sjefa**

Moshae Sjefa, still recovering from her experience in the Exaltation facility and rescue, made a statement earlier today-

"Thank you to all who wished me a speedy recovery. Rest assured I am much better than when the Pathfinder, her team, and the Resistance rescued me from that horrible place. At the end of two days' time, all that will be left of that facility will be rubble. I know we all are looking forward to that. I myself won't participate directly in the mission, but will assist from afar to the best of my ability."

**Major attack on Techiix prevented**

In what Chief Steward Eska Yeveth on Voeld called a shining example of what could be accomplished together, a major attack on Techiix was averted.

It was thanks to the heroics of an Heskaarl unit, two Resistance teams, and an APEX team no one was lost in the battle. The Resistance teams said they had the Asari Matriarch and her commandos in the APEX team to thank for saving their lives when they walked into an ambush. And the Matriarch even at one point with her biotics cracked and opened centuries old ice, sending Kett falling into waters which had not seen direct sunlight in over two hundred years. And soon after she triggered a twenty meter avalanche which buried the rest of the hundreds strong attack force. One APEX member said she stated, after the avalanche had settled, "The Kett will be buried for centuries."

One of the scientists at Hjara station studying avalanche prone areas said the avalanche the Matriarch had dislodged had the chance of becoming bigger and could have caught travelers unaware, stating "It was a good thing she dislodged it early, we could have had something worse. The road is frequented by those traveling between Hjara and Techiix.

In a closing statement, Chief Steward Eska Yeveth stated, "While many of you may have your reservations about trusting our new alien allies, it is important we work together. If you are not certain, talk to them. Get to know them. We must work together if we and our allies are to survive against the Kett."

* * *

_Things are looking good now, and they will only get better._ Sakura deactivated her omni-tool, and left the holographic terminal. She walked down the street, it was a pleasant sunny day.

While the air still had the weight of the discovery of that horrible Exaltation facility, it was not as severe as several days after their arrival with Moshae Sjefa.

Sakura reached the end of the curving road and saw the memorial gardens by the right wall.

Jaal stood in front of it near the terminal, a saddened look on his face. His blue eyes, purple-blue skin tone, and blue rofjinn stood out against his black under-suit and matching armor.

Sakura approached and stopped near him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jaal, are you okay?"

Jaal looked at her, then the memorial. "Just thinking about...all we have lost..."

Sakura's expression softened. "I...am sorry. I only know what you've told me and what I've heard from others. But all this...it has to be so hard. I can't say I understand because I've known peace."

"Thank you, Sakura, for understanding. It is indescribable, like shaky ground." The Angara looked at the plants at the center of the memorial garden. "The purple and pink one with the glowing lines on the leaves, and the white and pink flowering ones surrounding it were from Governor Paaran Shie's homeworld. From their old garden before they were forced to flee the planet."

"She told her family did indeed flee..." Sakura took her hand off his shoulder and looked at the plants as well. "How old is the memorial?"

Jaal replied. "This one is newer than the others. It is always tradition when adding new gardens to add flowers and plants from their homeworld, considering Paaran Shie's family did found the colony here. The oldest ones are in Old Palaan, the first city on Aya. This city is known as 'New Palaan'."

"I can't imagine the sheer scale of the losses…I haven't lived through a war until now, and am thankful for that." She still had the translation on her omni-tool on, and activated it.

* * *

**Memorial Garden Dedication**

We rose from nothing to touch the stars. Made homes on many worlds.

Do not mourn what the Kett stole from us. Celebrate what still remains.

All things reach their end and make way for new life to fill the void. The worlds and people we lose will return in time. Family grows forever.

We dedicate this garden to those who are not here with us but who will one day return. This place is for them.

* * *

Sakura turned off her omni-tool and looked at the myriad of plants along the memorial wall, stacked up on ridged platforms. She sighed, her heart feeling heavy. "How many worlds are these from?"

Jaal's voice expressed his sadness. "Far too many."

Sakura looked to Jaal. "You won't lose any more worlds." She looked to the memorial garden, a determined look on her face. "The only thing the Kett will get if they try to take any more is some Krogan and biotic fury. They'll learn they invaded the wrong cluster soon enough."

Jaal looked at her with a slight smile. "I believe that. The past few weeks...I've learned a lot about trust. You and the others on the Tempest are kind."

Sakura looked to him. "Thank you, we try our best."

Jaal nodded slightly. "All you can do, and proves your actions are genuine as well." He paused, in thought. "I spoke to Evfra earlier, and gained permission to show you another area of the city I'd like to take you."

Sakura smiled. "Would love to go, seeing more of this beautiful city."

"Follow me, and stay close. You're the first outsider to visit where we're going." He headed down the street.

Sakura followed. "Understood, thanks for the opportunity."

"You have earned it, and earned more of my trust." Jaal, with Sakura following close to the side, headed to a door; and pressed a holographic display on it. A short burst of bioelectricity, and it changed color and opened.

Beyond the door was a hallway lined with windows, and plants.

Sakura looked down the hall. "I guess these are one of the pathways to other parts of the city? And the door was bioelectric interface only? Good way to keep outsiders out."

"Yes, on both." Jaal headed into the passageway, Sakura followed close behind.

Beyond was another larger pathway, the side opposite the entryway they came in from was smooth red rock. And the metal side had large spacious windows letting in sunlight.

_A beautiful blend of natural and artificial._ Sakura smiled. "This place never fails to amaze." She followed Jaal while he walked down the direction Sakura knew was away from the docks. "Can I ask some questions?"

Jaal glanced at her. "Sure."

Sakura continued. "Where does the other direction lead? And I've noticed that the door we went through, there's similar ones in the docks, guards at some of them. Curious where the one opposite of the Port Captain's office leads to."

Jaal quickly replied. "The other direction leads to residential areas, stores, everything a civilization would need. As for the door in the docks, all you need to know is it leads to Evfra's private shuttle hangar bay. Any more would be telling too much."

"Understood, thanks for telling what you could." Sakura paused, walking in silence for a moment. "And noticed there wasn't any large door entrances to the other parts of the city, does the area we visit not get a lot of people? I know there's quiet a few."

Jaal replied. "The area we frequent is mostly used by Resistance members and their families. Others can visit as well. Evfra chose the area for the Resistance Headquarters five years ago. And the Governor's Office was moved there at that time, used to be in old Palaan."

Sakura saw the end of the covered passageway ahead. And it wasn't long before they were back outside in the pleasant sunlight.

There were many Angara in the area, it was wide open, with the edge some distance to the left, and to the right ending at the red cliff wall. Ahead on the other side of where they stood was a covered area.

Sakura followed Jaal through the crowds, and eventually to a structure at the other end.

It was covered by a large canopy designed to shield against rain.

To the right she saw a large wall with holographic words on it, and ahead a balcony allowing a view of the area below and far beyond. "What is this place?"

Jaal's voice was full of sadness. "This...is the Memorial to the Disappeared. I wanted to come here, and wanted to show you as well. And you are the first outsider to see it." A pause. "In addition, it also contains those found again, inspirational to provide hope that those missing could be found again."

Sakura stood in silence and thought. "Is the wall where the names are?"

Jaal nodded once. "Yes. You can check it out if you desire to do so. But I must warn...it is...heartbreaking."

"I would imagine so, but I need to look, want to understand more." She walked to the wall, and saw the nearby terminal, she activated her omni-tool and it translated the words.

* * *

**Remember** **The Disappeared**

We remember everyone the Kett have taken from us.

We hold them in our hearts.

We hold their spirits close.

They are our lost adopted family, always.

* * *

Sakura turned to Jaal. "I would guess there's an older version of this in Old Palaan?"

Jaal nodded. "Yes."

Sakura paused on thought of translating. "Not sure if I should translate myself. Or if you should, don't want to do something I shouldn't."

Jaal looked at her for a moment. "Would be easier, and safer, for me to do it." He activated his ushataliin and a blue scan swept over the section of the words Sakura was standing in front of. They translated from Shelesh to a language she could read.

Sakura looked at Jaal. "Thank you." She turned her attention to the hologram. It showed several options.

' _This Year'_

' _Previous Years'_

' _All'_

' _specific'_

Jaal looked at the wall, then the Pathfinder. "I would caution against looking too much. It...gets depressing fast. Especially the 'previous years' and 'all' categories.

A voice belonging to a certain Resistance leader was heard. "I'd listen to my lieutenant if I were you. Even I couldn't finish."

Sakura turned around.

Evfra de Tershaav, leader of the Angara Resistance, walked through the entrance. His light blue eyes and icy blue skin tone went well with his blue-green rofjinn worn in a 'thick collar' style draped down his front and back torso, and his black and white suit.

Walking beside him with Moshae Sjefa. Her purple-gold headdress, purple eyes, and light purple-skin tone stood out in contrast to her black and dull white shirt and pants. She wore a gold and purple ornamental necklace connected by a strap almost horizontally across her chest.

Sakura bowed, a sign of respect she carried from her mother's home land and culture in Japan. "Greetings, Evfra. And Moshae Sjefa." Her attention was on Evfra. "Thanks for the warning, won't do that."

Moshae looked at the Pathfinder, and the wall itself, sadness in her voice and face. "Pathfinder Sakura Ryder, I've had to watch that list grow. Month by month, year by year, decade by decade. It made me heartbroken and frustrated to be so helpless. We were used to so many of the disappeared never returning. But your arrival has changed all that."

Sakura's expression softened. "Glad we were able to help change things around. We'll get this alliance to work, and we will kick the Kett's asses so hard they'll regret every coming here."

A slight smile was on the Moshae's face. "Looking forward to that, they have it coming."

"For sure." Sakura turned her attention to the wall. She pushed the 'This year' button, and it showed a list of names. One scroll and the bar showing how far along one had scrolled moved but not by much. "So many from just this year..."

Jaal took notice. "Which is why I warned against the other options except one."

A thought crossed her mind and Sakura hit the back button, and went to the 'Specific' category. "Want to check something out." She went to manual search inputs.

' _Planet: Havarl'_

' _Daar: Jaadeen'_

' _Family: Ama Darav'_

She looked through the list of Ama Darav family members in chronological order and recognized some from names Jaal mentioned after the Exaltation facility.

' _Vajen Ama Darav – Revolution_ _807_ _– still_ _missing_ _'_

_Taalre Ama Darav – Revolution 822 – still missing'_

' _Allia Taraf – Revolution 822 – still missing'_

' _Noriine Ama Darav – Revolution 824- still missing'_

The last name made her freeze, her blood running cold.

' _Jaal Ama Darav – Revolution 825 – escaped and saved team'_

She immediately clicked on the name, and it brought up details. "Jaal..."

The Angara had noticed it all. "I am sorry, Pathfinder. I...didn't tell about that..."

Sakura turned to him, and saw the anguish in his face, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is okay, can you tell what happened? I understand if you can't."

Jaal composed himself. "It happened several months before the arrival of your ship, the Hyperion. I was with a team, and another team had joined us for a joint mission against the Kett. Things...went wrong and we were captured and sent to a holding site."

Sakura's expression softened.

Jaal had paused to steady himself. "They did tests on us and determined several members of both teams, myself included, 'worthy'. Someone overheard them and demanded to know what it meant. And their answer-," There was disgust in Jaal's voice. " 'You and some of the specimens are deserving of a higher purpose, the others will be sent to the camps.' left me with a most dreadful feeling, that we would never be seen again like too many. So to trick them, I faked having medical issues. One of the Kett, a rookie most likely, fell for it. And opened my cage. My fury...was relentless but not blind. I was determined to save my team. I did so, killed the backup that came in a shuttle, and the shuttle pilot. We all escaped, I was flying that Kett shuttle."

Sakura gasped. "I...am so sorry. That had to be...horrific."

"Horrific doesn't begin to describe it." He paused, in thought. "I still remember one of my teammates telling me to ease down on the accelerator due to the thrusters overheating, had the afterburners active. We escaped, ditched the shuttle, and made it back to base on foot." A pause, there was a deep sadness in his voice. "That mission to rescue the Moshae...it confirmed my worst fears about what being 'worthy' meant..." His voice sounded about ready to crack. "My truemother Sahuna...after the loss of my sister Noriine...she nearly completely broke. I know she won't survive the loss of another child, especially if it is another case of not knowing. She told me she nearly considered not letting me go back to the field...but decided it was for the best to allow it."

Sakura hugged Jaal tightly. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. I didn't know..."

_That explains why he was so distraught after the mission. And that horrible nightmare he had that night._ In her mind's eye she saw Kallo speaking to Lexi about hearing from the terminal he was checking just outside the Tech Lab, checking on Jaal, and calling her in right after. And Cora cleaning up the puddle of sick on the room's deck. That night for observation, Lexi accommodated Jaal in a bed next to the Moshae.

_And that explains why, the third night in my quarters with the lights off, he thought the Kett had taken him. PTSD like symptoms...thank goodness for biotic barriers._ The lights had to be left on a very dim setting for the rest of the few nights left.

Jaal hugged her back, firm and gentle. "Thank you...for looking after me and everything."

Sakura released her embrace, Jaal doing likewise. "To me, you are a friend...maybe more...and I did what anyone should do in this kind of situation."

Jaal smiled slightly. "You are a true friend to me."

"Thank you, same here." Sakura looked to the balcony. "Think we should take in the sights, get our minds off of things for a bit. Where's-" She looked for the Moshae and Evfra, and found them at a balcony a bit down to the left. "Let's join them." She walked to the balcony.

Jaal followed behind.

Sakura stood next to Evfra, hands on the railing,

Jaal was to Sakura's left.

Evfra took notice of the Pathfinder. "Here to admire the scenery as well?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes. After all that, hearing from Jaal about that mission that went wrong months before my arrival..."

Evfra sighed. "Almost lost my best lieutenant...it is why I don't form close attachments. But since you arrived...that's getting harder and harder."

Sakura's brows raised. "Oh...sorry about that..."

Evfra shook his head. "No need to apologize. It is not normal for an Angara to have zero attachments like I do. To be honest, it is painful. Maybe I did it wrong, but at the same time...we'll figure it all out."

"I imagine so..." Sakura took in the scenery. "So...beautiful. This world and Havarl are my favorites in the cluster." She turned to Evfra. "I know it's a lot to ask, but maybe after we find Meridian, if it expands the habitable area or something; we could have a joint outpost here?"

Evfra did likewise. "I'll look into that when things improve. Though you need to earn more of our trust."

Sakura nodded once. "I understand. We still have a long way to go, especially after what the Kett did to your people eighty years ago."

Evfra replied. "Thank you for understanding."

Sakura smiled, looking over the landscape below. _We'll work_ _together_ _, kick the Kett in the ass, retake the cluster, and be ready for what comes next._

**Author's Note:**

> Below are terms created by either myrddinderwydd or myself- 
> 
> Below is what myrddinderwydd created-
> 
> Ushataliin - “global tool”, refers to the Angaran wrist device similar to the omni-tool
> 
> Credit for the part with ‘Remember the Disappeared’ and the following text goes to myrddinderwydd as well.
> 
> Below is what I created- 
> 
> Chief Steward – a Steward that all other Stewards answer to. The Chief Steward of Techiix Eska Yeveth is one example. This is only the case when there is no governor, as the case with Voeld.
> 
> Also, in regards to Angaran culture world building- I have the idea that when an Angara joins/marries into a family they can keep their family name from the family they are from. And in the case if one is from a family that was all but wiped out/wiped out they can instead adopt their new family’s surname. This is basically done with Sahuna in this Mass Effect Andromeda prompt fic- [Love-struck on Aya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781608)


End file.
